How The Mighty Have Fallen
by Crazy-Psycho-Anime-Lover
Summary: The war is lost and those who remain have fled to survive. A chance comes up to regain their lost land and avenge their lost friends, but it goes wrong. What will Sakura do in the lair of the enemy? Rated for overall dark stuff. Lust, not love.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: I received a review from someone who signed it as 'Anon'. Thanks for the review, but I didn't actually mean he used the dead Uchiha to rape women… I can be messed up but I draw the line stuff like that. I've re-worded it so hopefully others won't make the same mistake. Thanks for pointing that out by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit… or Naruto**

**Okay, let's pretend for the sake of this fic that the recent chapters of the manga haven't happened. I hope you enjoy it! Also, when I mention the outfits worn by the prisoners, it's a similar design worn by Elizabeth Swann in 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End' When she is aboard Sao Feng's ship. Only Sakura wears the hat, though instead of only covering the front of her hair like in the move, this covers all of her hair.**

**p.s the title means the defeat of someone thought to be invincible. I'm not saying Sakura is, or thought to be Invincible, but I think it sort of fits if you think about the shinobi (in general) that are against Madara/Tobi/Whoever the fuck he is anyway, plus I really like it : )**

_'Clack'_

_'clack'_

_'clack'_

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, while at the end of it, prisoners stood lined up against a wall. Some shivered in fear. Others cried. Some clutching each other desperately, afraid of what they knew was coming. One, however, stood at the end of the line, glaring hatefully down the hall at the approaching figure. Said figure arrived in front of the prisoners, a cruel smirk lighting his handsome face. Many of the prisoners froze in terror at the dark aura he was emitting. One, still just a young child, began to edge away in a last minute attempt to escape. Unfortunately for her one of the guards stationed at a nearby door had spotted her.

"Oi, get back in place and bow before Madara-sama scum!" Sakura snarled as the girl was dragged back to her position by her hair, crying out and tears streaming down her face.

Ever since they had lost the war, this had been normal. Anyone who had survived had fled across the ocean and began building a resistance. She, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru had been a few of them. Despite his brash behaviour, Naruto was intelligent enough to leave with them and not go rushing into battle to avenge their fallen comrades. Instead, they had remained inactive. They grieved for their lost friends, and plotted to destroy the bastard who had caused this. Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji had been named squadron leaders and given their own mini armies to train, while Gaara and Naruto both had joint leadership over the settlement that had become their new home. No-one objected to this, knowing that it was thanks to them they were all alive. Unfortunately, for many months things had been silent. They began to grow anxious at the lack of news when a woman and her two children arrived on their shores, looking stricken. After she had calmed down she told them what she knew. It was horrible.

After the remaining allied shinobi had fled, taking as many civilians as they could with them, Madara, Kabuto and their Edo-tensei army moved from village to village. They killed anyone who stood in their way and destroyed everything, making space to build a new empire. After this, things had been silent for a while; the 'main palace' where Madara resided was where Konoha used to be. It seemed that his plan after destroying everything was to revive the Uchiha clan and make it the 'master race'. Sasuke and he had set out to find as many suitable, strong kunoichi they could find to give them heirs. Sakura had to stop herself from throwing up when the traumatised woman had told of how Madara even went as far as to revive old Uchiha's and have them participate in his plans. He had them target the younger generation, taking girls as old as six sometimes. Their plans were to 'brainwash' them, train them until they were at least ANBU level, then hand them over to either Madara or Sasuke to produce heirs.

It was sickening.

She also spoke of how she and some survivors had carefully planned to escape the new and brutal rule of Madara, but they had been ambushed, and everyone else had been slaughtered. In between sobs, she told them how they had cut open her husband and slowly tore his insides from him before ending his life by crushing his heart, The assailants had then moved onto her and her children but they had been saved by renegade shinobi, one of them a puppet master from Suna, who had brown hair and wore purple face paint. Temari and Gaara looked hopeful at the mention of their brother, but the woman didn't have any more news on him or the other shinobi that had accompanied. This was troubling news and Sakura truly felt for the hardships the woman had endured and was thankful for the information she provided as they could now begin to fight back.

Upon receiving this news, the women was given counselling and a house where they could live. Then the wheels were set in motion. They gathered as many able shinobi as they could and began planning. The objective was to kill Kabuto first; without him, the 'army of the dead' wouldn't be able to function. Then were Madara and his army of white Zetsu's. For once in Sakura's life, Sasuke wasn't her, or Naruto's, top priority. She just hoped she could be there when Naruto killed the monster she used to love. After months of careful planning and excessive training regimes, the majority of them set off, with Gaara, Naruto and Hinata and another hundred staying behind to provide protection for their new home should anyone attempt to attack them. Naruto hadn't been pleased at being forced to stay behind, but he couldn't be allowed to go. He was sated when told that as soon as Kabuto and Madara were dead, he could come and fight Sasuke because sadly he still naively believed that Sasuke could be saved.

When they had reached the mainland, they were horrified by what they say. Everything was dark due to dust, despite it being daylight and although this meant they could move around more easily, the destruction screamed at them. In the next few days as they travelled separately in groups, Sakura came across many places she could vaguely recognise, and had to swallow past a lump in her throat as she remembered the vibrant trees, flourishing plant life and active wildlife that had once been; now everything had burned and was dead. They reached what was once Suna, and Temari couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she laid eyes on the rotting corpses of her brother and other Suna shinobi that hung from a giant _thing_ that was similar in appearance to a giant crucifix. At the base was a metal plaque that read clearly in kanji:

_'THIS IS THE FATE THAT AWAITS THOSE WHO ARE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO GO AGAINST THE LAWS OF MADARA-SAMA AND KABUTO-SAMA.'_

They closed their eyes in a moment of silence, save for Temari who was sobbing uncontrollably. It helped to know they died a hero's death, but staring up at their corpses, looking into the empty sockets where their eyes should've been, Sakura knew that nothing could justify what had been done to them. After Temari had calmed down, she had begged Sakura to allow her to bury them. It pained her to deny Temari's wish, but that had already been there for too long and had to regroup soon. She promised her that after they had killed the bastards then Kankuro, as well as the many other dead, would have their own memorial services. As soon as this was said, they set off for the three day journey in the direction that would take them to Konoha.

Once they had regrouped, Sakura has ecstatic to find that Neji's squadron had picked up a merchant travelling to Konoha, one who knew the layout of Madara's version of Konoha. After his mind had been inspected by a Yamanaka to make sure he wasn't a spy, the strategized on what to do next. They decided that Sakura, Neji and any Hyuuga's and Yamanaka's, or anyone else with any sort of bloodline (though Sakura stayed behind due to her hair), should stay behind lest they be recognised and their cover blown. They rest would slowly enter Konoha as discreetly as possible and blend in with the rest of the civilians. Sakura had gone with the infiltrators, staying in the trees to be kept hidden. Upon reaching the gates of Konoha, she gaped as she set her eyes upon a giant structure that she could see over the tall walls, blocking her view. Intrigued, she climbed higher until she was at the top of the trees and poked her head out of the leaves to get a better view. Her mouth dropped completely. There before her was a giant palace that spanned over what was half of the previous village and where the Hokage Monument should have been. It wasn't your typical gothic castle with spiked and towers. No, this was grand. The main building was giant with separate buildings surrounding it, all connected by bridges and she could make out the small figures of what was most likely guards patrolling. The roofs were curved into domes and archways, some glass and some what appeared to be marble. To top it, the main building had a giant banner handing from the base of the roof with the Uchiha fan emblazoned on it. The buildings surrounding it were smaller, but in a similar design while those closer to the entrance were in a more traditional Japanese design. Sakura made these observations, a voice in the back of her mind making the similarities between the scene before her and a picture in a fairytale more prominent. The Palace is where a kind Emperor should have resided, while the closer buildings would have been the homes of Nobility and the smaller houses would be the citizens that were well treated and loved their ruler. If only. Despite its beauty, the air was cold and she could feel the despair of the helpless citizens crushing her.

Nothing happened for a while, the exception being the occasional shinobi contacting them with new information. Then, at the end of the second week, an opportunity arose. Some women were being gathered and sent to what was previously the stone country, where they learned Sasuke resided there, so the majority of the guards would be busy making sure none of them escaped, leaving an opening into Madara's Palace. They had selected some shinobi to stay within close proximal of the vehicles they would be using to transfer the women, and when given the signal (a distinct whistle they were to strike and retrieve as many as possible. She, Neji and a handful of shinobi led their shinobi into the Palace, Temari led her shinobi to retrieve the women and Shikamaru stationed his shinobi around the village, to fight off enemies and help as many people as possible escape. They waited patiently, and soon as the women had started being ushered away, the Signal was given.

All hell broke loose.

While she was sure that Temari and Shikamaru had it hard on the outside, she and Neji had it worse. It was like he had anticipated an attack of some sort and there were more guards than previously thought. Still, they managed to hold them inside for long enough, and soon one of Shikamaru's shinobi had been sent to tell them to retreat. They killed the last of the guards and ran. They had made it out of the village, Sakura and Neji leading, and were on their way to catching up to the rest, when their path was blocked by at least 50 white Zetsu's. They needed to save as much chakra as possible, so Sakura grasped for an easy way out. At that moment, her brilliant green eyes noticed something.

_'They are literally producing from the ground, so for the time being they must be a part of the ground. Destroying it probably won't kill them, but it should guarantee us enough time to escape while they recover.'_ With that, she gathered an impressive amount of chakra in her foot and stamped on the floor. The ground cracked, leading to the frontline of Zetsu's before exploding, sending huge pieces of rocks with the white mutants still attached flying through the air and leaving a clear path. She began motioning for the others to go ahead, waiting until last incase anymore appeared. When the last man had gone, she checked behind her to see if anyone was pursuing them, eyes narrowing in suspicion when she saw no-one. She went to leave, but gasped in horror when a hand appeared from the ground and grasped her ankle in a painful grip. She looked down, staring into the eyes of a half produced white Zetsu.

"Where do you think you're going, Sakura Haruno!"

She felt herself being dragged down, gaining speed as she went further under, she looked up, desperately searching for something to grab hold of but finding nothing. With a final shriek of 'NEJI', she was pulled under and everything went black.

…

When she came to, she was in a beautiful room and lying on a huge bed that was so soft she immediately assumed she had died. Then the events of before came hurtling back and she leaped from the bed, cursing when she realised she had been changed into a night gown while asleep and her chakra had been sealed. She ran to the door and began to frantically jiggle the doorknob, knowing she was foolish to not have anticipated it being locked. After a few more fruitless attempts, she gave up and began searching the room looking for possible escape routes, but finding none. Half an hour later, the lock on the door clicked. She grabbed a chair and held it in front of her, feeling slightly reassured that she had some form of weapon even though it wouldn't do much to protect her. However the person who entered her room wasn't a guard, a Zetsu or even the ruling prick himself, but a maid. She kept her head bowed as she entered the room with exquisite leafy green coloured garments in one hand, a tray of food in the other. Sakura watched her warily as she placed the garments on the bed and food on a table before turning to face her, head still bowed.

"Good evening, Sakura-sama. I have brought you some food. I will return in half an hour to assist you in getting ready." Sakura faltered at this, not expecting it. Suddenly the maid was at her side. She had taken the chair from her hands and was leading her to the table. She set the chair down and gently but firmly pushed her into the chair. Sakura protested all the while, but it seemed they fell on deaf ears as the maid completely ignored her, bowed and backed out of the room.

"Please eat and as I have previously said, I will be returning in half an hour. If you have not eaten, I will be forced to feed you and then assist you in getting ready." Before Sakura could say anything, the maid had retreated and locked the door behind her. Sakura sat staring at the food, really against eating it. Her instincts screamed at her, claiming it was probably poisoned, and while Sakura wanted to go with her instincts, reason won out.

_'There is no actual proof that the food is poisoned, and honestly it shouldn't be. If he wanted us dead, he would've had us killed by now. There's always the probability that it's been drugged but we'll just have to take that chance. Better to eat something and regain some strength in case I need it later, which I definitely will.'_ Grimacing, Sakura began to eat whilst trying to ignore how good it tasted. True to her word, the maid returned in half and hour, accompanied by three others, causing Sakura to stiffen.

"Why the hell are there four of you? Honestly I can dress myself." She stated haughtily, however the maids did not react, all had their heads bowed. The one that had come earlier spoke.

"We have come to assist you in bathing and dressing, Sakura-sama." She said blankly and they all moved towards her. She darted up and away from them, eyes wide.

_'What the fuck!'_ Again, the maid appeared next to her, and hauled her into a bathroom that was joined to the room she had been in. she had faintly noted that the bathroom was as large as the bedroom, the bath big enough to be a pool instead of a bathtub.

'_Damn, she is strong!'_ She thought disjointedly as she watched two of the maids run her bath while the other one began undressing her as what seemed to be the leader of the four had held her firmly in place.

The two running the bath had begun to add oils to the bathwater, creating an aroma that began to make Sakura feel dizzy as the scent attacked her senses. As soon as the bath had finished, she was literally thrown in, head going under. She had opened her mouth to shriek from the shock and her mouth was instantly filled with soapy, bubbly water. She surfaced, spluttering and coughing but managed to move away in time as the maids came towards her, preparing to grab different parts of her body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! If you want me to bathe so much, I can do it myself! I don't need you guys to do it for me so if you don't mind it like it if you'd leave - "She had stopped short as she gazed into the eyes of the maid for the first time. She might as well have been staring into two small glass orbs. Her eyes were completely void of any emotion. Sakura was so shocked; she almost missed what the maid was saying.

"Unfortunately that is not possible Sakura-sama. Many have tried to commit suicide when left alone; therefore it is the orders of our Lord to ensure your health and safety. So you see, we cannot comply with your request."

So Sakura had been forced to spend the next few hours being thoroughly scrubbed by maids with dead eyes and cold hands, even in the heat of the bathwater. Sakura couldn't remember a time in her life where she felt more embarrassed, and was thankful for the heat of the water as it hid her flushed cheeks. When the bathwater was lukewarm, she had been lifted out and sat on a stool as she was dried and they creamed her. Now Sakura was even more embarrassed and there was nothing to hide her flushed cheeks. When this was done, a towel was wrapped around her hair and a robe around her body and was led out of the bathroom, smelling sweet and very unshinobi like. She sat back down at the table and was given a glass of water while the maids sorted out her garments, checking for any creases. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a man entered the room, a beautifully designed hat in his hands.

"Is this Sakura Haruno's room?" He had asked, eyes wondering round. They settled on her and a smirk formed on his face at what she was wearing.

"Ah, yes it would appear that I have the right room."She had scowled at him and flicked her middle finger up, to which he snickered at, observing her appraisingly. One of the maids rushed towards him, holding her hands out to receive the hat.

"Excuse me sir, but you need to leave these chambers. Sakura-sama isn't decent and it is improper for you to be here." The man looked away from Sakura and to the maids bowed head, nodding slowly and handing her the hat.

"Of course, forgive me. I was sent here to deliver this hat. It has been requested by one of the higher ups that Sakura-san wears this, as they believe his Lordship might find her hair offensive." Sakura raised an eyebrow at this as she idly sipped her water. They thought her hair might offend him. All the better reason to have her hair out. The maid took the hat, bowed to the man as he left and closed to door. She placed the hat delicately at the head of the garment. She noticed that while the garments were beautiful, they weren't exactly practical should she get into a fight, but she was satisfied to learn that it would do. She had started when she noticed one of the maids was stood in front of her.

"We are ready to begin dressing you, Sakura-sama." She had nodded, stood up and walked to stand by the bed, knowing that struggling was pointless.

'Resistance is futile.' A small voice in the back of her head had said, snickering and she allowed a small humorous smile onto her face as she allowed the maids to dress her. First were her undergarments, which also happened to be a green colour. Next was a light green top with wide sleeves that stopped above her elbow and a matching pair of trousers, almost matching the colour of her eyes. She wasn't good with materials but she guessed that it was probably silk. After that came a sleeveless floor length cloak with a high collar, a darker shade of green, and kept closed using a sash. The hat was the same colour as the cloak, completely covering her hair with two strings of thread hanging down to her chin, containing leaf shaped charms. They were attached the hat using the same charms, only bigger. Though before placing the hat on her head, the fashioned her hair into an intricately styled braid, before wrapping it into a bun and securing it with a comb that was, once again, green. At this point, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what's with all the green?" She had asked exasperatedly. One of the maids reached for a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a small silver chain with the Konoha symbol on it and Sakura's eyes had widened at the sight.

"The usage of the colours green, as well as this necklace, is to show my lord that you were formerly of Konoha. The same process is used for females of other former villages, for example Suna females wear beige colored robes and Kiri females wear blue coloured robes. They also wear a necklace with their former village insignia upon their necks." Sakura nodded, not knowing what else to say. After the hat had been placed on her head, shoes were slipped onto her feet and she was led out of the room by the head maid, the other three moving to make her bed and remove the empty tray. As they had walked through the halls, guards sneered at her, muttering under their breaths. Not allowing this to bother her she had let killing intent to wash over them, shocking them, and had continued down the hall to their destination. Finally, they reached a junction, leading off to four different corridors, on set parallel to the other three. She had been instructed where to stand and with that, the maid had left. Soon enough, other females had started arriving, and Sakura's eyes widened in horror and disbelief as realization washed over her.

_'HOLY SHIT! I'm being whored out to Madara Uchiha!'_ She had began working on breaking the chakra seals placed on her as subtly as possible so as to not alert the guards waiting nearby. Soon enough, all the females had assembled and daunting footsteps were heard.

'_Clack'_

'_Clack'_

'_Clack'_

And here she was now, watching a child being forced to stand before the Uchiha, who was smirking cruelly as she cried before him. He observed her slowly, everyone holding their breaths in fear. After a while he nodded in approval and motioned to the guard holding the girl by her hair.

"She'll do. Bring her." The guard nodded and hauled the girl up, holding her under his arm as he followed Madara down the hallway. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she watched the girl struggle against the guard with all her might, screaming to be released and pounding her small fists against his back, arms, anywhere she could reach. She couldn't be any more than eight years old. Some of the women gasped as fresh tears poured down their faces and some of the other women, also dressed in blue, cried out to the girl (whose name she learned was Koyuki) but couldn't get to her due to the laughing guards that held them back. The girl's desperate cries for her mother was the last straw for Sakura and she grinned dangerously when she felt the sudden rush of chakra through her system. In an instant, she was beside the guard and had snapped his neck, grabbing the girl and handing her to the other Kiri girls as she prepared to fight off more guards. After defeating about five more, a deep voice interrupted the fighting.

"Stop." As soon as the order was spoken, the guards fell back. Sakura was half crouched, hands in front of her and ready to attack. Most of the women and girls were cowering behind her, while she noticed that some of the others had come forward to assist her. She sent them a small smile of gratitude, which they returned half heartedly, though it was wiped of her face instantly and her face paled as a dark chuckle resonated through the hallway.

"Well well, I wonder which one of you was foolish enough to start this, hm? It was you weren't it, Leaf kunoichi? No other shinobi else would be foolish enough to allow the cries of a girl to affect them in such away. Then again, Konoha shinobi have always been a bunch of sentimental fools." She snarled at the direct insult to her home village and comrades, a quick glance around told her she was the only one in green, so he had to be speaking to her. Instead of responding, she glared coldly at him. He chuckled at the ferocity of her glare.

"My, my! Such a temper you have." He approached her slowly and she heard the little girl whimper as he drew nearer. He tilted his head as he observed her.

"What's with the hat, my dear?" Not waiting for a response, he swiftly raised his hand. She had a suspicion that he was going to strike her, but held her ground nonetheless and braced herself for the oncoming impact. However, instead of striking her, his hand made contact with her hat and knocked it from her head, putting her pink hair on display. Gasps and whispers emitted from behind her as they recognised her and she felt dread creep up inside her as she(foolishly) looked into Madara's eyes to see them shining with joy and malicious cruelty.

"I thought I recognised you, my dear. You were Sasuke-kun's ex teammate. The prized apprentice of the fifth Hokage, one of the best medic nins in the shinobi nations and the little girl who defeated Akasuna no Sasori, Not to mention best friend of the Kyuubi." He grinned and she could see it was pointless pointing out that she's only helped to kill Sasori. She stiffened as he bent down to her level, one hand resting on her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"If you come with me, I'll leave little Koyuki alone." Her eyes widened. That bastard! He knew that she would accept that to save the girl. She felt like saying no to spite him, but the soft sobs of said girl reached her ears and her resolve weakened, shoulders slumping.

"Fine! But only if you stay the hell away from her!" She hissed back angrily. He smirked triumphantly, stood up and held out a hand to Sakura. After assisting her up, he walked over to one of the guards and whispered something to him. The guard nodded and Madara returned to her, leading her down the hallway. Sakura looked over her shoulder at the other females and saw them being ushered away by the remaining guards.

"What's going to happen to the rest of them?" She asked quietly as the turned a corner and the others disappeared from sight. Madara simply shrugged.

"They are returned to their homes until the next time I need them." She glanced at him in disgust but said no more as the travelled in silence. After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a pair of huge, grand, double doors signalling they had arrived at his chambers. Suddenly he was behind her, pulling her wrists with him and immobilising her.

"Ah, one more thing before we enter..." He trailed off and Sakura felt her chakra being cut off. He released her and she rubbed her wrists, growling as he smirked knowingly at her, both entering the room.

"Can't have you attempting to kill me now, can we? Not that you could but still." She silently cursed the smug look on his face as he removed his outer robe. There was a knock on her door and a maid appeared with some clothes in her hands. Madara took them and dismissed her, closing the door and tossing them at Sakura.

"Get undressed and ready." She caught them and turned to enter his joint bathroom, however found her path blocked by the bastard, who gripped her shoulders to prevent her from going anywhere else. _'Damn he's fast!'_ she thought as she glared at him. He simply smirked cruelly.

"I never said you could go in there Sakura-chan. Get dressed here." She glared defiantly at him.

"No!" His smirk simply widened.

"I guess I'll just have to help you then." With that said, he quickly tore her clothes from her body and removed her shoes, despite her shrieks and protests, and pulled the short nightgown over her head. He kissed her neck, smirking as she stiffened, and looked up to take in her ruffled appearance. Her cheeks were flushed red in anger and embarrassment, and her hair had come out of its style. He ran his hand through her hair, but she slapped it away and headed towards the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked, highly amused by the actions of the rosette in front of him. Not bothering to look at him, she put on her shoes and continued towards the door.

"I don't know, and I don't fucking care. Just as long as I'm far away from you as possible. I don't have to put up with this shit..." Her hand reached out to pull the door when he spoke again.

"And what about dear, little Koyuki?" She stilled completely and he grinned, knowing he had already won. "You made a deal with me Sakura-chan, incase you'd already forgotten. But if you really want to cancel it, I guess I'll just summon one of my guards and go fetch her." Sakura's hand clenched angrily and she spun around angrily, eyes blazing. She kicked of her shoes as she stomped towards him and shoved a finger in his face.

"You... You are a prick! I can't believe you would stoop so low as to use a- " She was cut off as he grabbed her wrists, using one hand to hold both of her hands to her chest, the other hand coming up to her mouth, holding one raised finger against her lips as he backed her towards the bed.

"Shh, Sakura-chan. We'll have none of that kind of language from you." She opened her mouth to retort, but gasped in surprise as they fell backwards onto his bed, his body completely pinning her beneath him.

"And if I carry on with 'that kind of language'?" She challenged causing him to smile coldly.

"Then I'll have Koyuki transferred from her rooms to mine." Her eyes widened in realization at his words.

"You said that they would be returned home!" She hissed angrily. He smiled condescendingly at her, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Oh don't worry, the others were returned home but after I saw how submissive you were when I threatened sweet little Koyuki, I just had to keep her, if only to ensure you hold up your end of the deal." She glared at him, and to his delight he could see tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"If you lay a finger on her, I swear I'll -" But she was cut off by a derisive snort from him.

"Honestly my dear, I'm quite disappointed on how little you think of me. I'm not a paedophile for God's sake, though I won't hesitate to harm her if you go against me. She is merely leverage, and will remain safe as long as you do as I say." Sakura opened her mouth to curse him, but was stopped when his mouth crashed down on hers in a searing and dominant kiss. Sakura was so shocked; she simply lay there, unsure of what to do. She was brought back when his mouth moved from her to her neck. He found her pulse and bit down harshly, drawing a gasp from her. He then proceeded to suck it, before returning to her lips, and she was faintly aware of the taste of blood on his lips. He pulled away from her, eyes gleaming sinisterly.

"It seems I have silenced you Sakura. It's a miracle." He mocked her, chuckling as he lifted her up and brought her to the head of the bed, laying her down. He moved out of her line of sight, but she heard the tell tale rustling of clothing indicating he had most likely removed his shirt. Soon, the lights had gone out and she felt the bed shift beneath his weight. He held back a gasp as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into his bare chest. She shivered as she felt his hot breathe on the nape of her neck. They lay in silence for a while, and she pondered the events of the past few hours. Finally, her frustration got the better of her and she turned round to face him, glaring into his coldly amused eyes.

"Why me? What is so interesting about me that you would keep me here, using a child as leverage against me, instead of simply killing me." He pulled her closer to him, arms wrapping around lower back, causing her to blush and involuntarily arch into him.

"You are a kunoichi who was once a part of the village I founded and now hate. You are beautiful and powerful and it seems that you have inherited the famous 'Will of Fire'. I'm going to enjoy breaking you, my Sakura-chan." The last part sounded so sinister, she turned back around in his grasp to prevent him from seeing the tears that had appeared in her eyes. She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"Sleep well, my dear. You're going to need it." Sakura clenched her eyes shut, finally allowing the mental and physical exhaustion of the evenings events catch up to her, only one thought going through her mind before sleep claimed her.

_'What have I gotten myself into!'_

**So… What do you think? I hope it was okay, because this was a creation of my subconscious. Yup, that's right. I fucking dreamed this and I have to admit I woke up slightly scared that I would dream something like that. Anywho, I had an urge to write it and I did, so I hope you enjoyed it. Now all I have to do I consider whether I leave it there, or continue it. Either way, if I decide to continue it, I'm waiting until I complete 'Revenge', which thankfully should be over soon.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter… Shits about to go down!** **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

Sakura rolled around uncomfortably, eyes screwed shut and a frown upon her face as she fought to free herself from her nightmares.

"_I'm going to enjoy breaking you, my Sakura-chan."_

She whimpered quietly, but the figure above her, who was watching in amusement at the scene before him, chuckled as he wondered what could have gotten his new toy so worked up.

"_Sleep well, my dear. You're going to need it."_

She shot up from her position, sweating and breathing heavily. A hand rested on her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart. She had a horrible nightmare where she was being held against her will by a madman. She let out a sigh and began to relax again, slowly easing herself back into a comfortable position... When she landed on something hard and unyielding, causing her to shoot back up again. She froze as she heard a darkly amused chuckle resonate throughout the room.

"Good morning my dear." She felt two arms encircle her waist and she was pulled abruptly into Madara's bare, warm chest. She gasped softly as his arms tightened and he rested his chin on top of her head. She shivered at their proximate, wanting more than anything to move away from him.

"You looked like you were having an interesting dream, writhing and moaning. Care to tell?" She scowled at the implications, but stared him straight in the eye.

"I had a dream I was being held captive by a psycho. Oh would you look at that, it wasn't a dream." She said sardonically, and Madara smirked.

"So spirited this early in the morning? I can't wait to see what you'll be like later." His smirk widened as she froze, still encased in his arms. He flicked her nose callously, and then rose from the bed. He pulled on a robe and proceeded to leave the room, only pausing briefly to address her.

"It's still early. If you wish, you can continue resting. I will send a maid in a few hours with clothes and food." She was going to let him leave, but curiosity won out.

"Where are you going?" She blurted. He responded with 'business' and she scowled.

"What kind of business?" She pushed suspiciously. He smirked and turned to face her.

"I'm going to send a message to Sasuke-kun to alert him as to why his cargo will be arriving later than usual, and then I'm going to check up on the little genin that are training in the west wing." She growled at the word cargo.

"You unfeeling bastard! They are woman who are being forced against their will!" He tutted at her use of language before smiling cruelly.

"I wonder how Sasuke-kun will react once he learns that you are here." She paled considerably, and shot him a beseeching look.

"Don't tell him." His smirk grew at her plead and shook his head.

"Unfortunately I can't do that. Don't worry though Sakura-chan, I'll make it clear who you belong to." Having said that he left, closing the door behind him. Sakura glared at the door as though it was the Uchiha himself.

"I don't belong to anyone." She grumbled sullenly to herself as she sunk back into the mattress, pulling the covers up and almost instantly falling asleep.

…

Madara walked through the halls, a smug smile on his face. As he passed maids and guards would bow to him, murmuring greetings of 'Madara-sama', which caused his smile to grow larger. Finally he reached his destination; the Aviary. He selected his favourite hawk (Not that he allowed anyone to know he had a favourite bird) and proceeded to compose a letter to Sasuke, remembering to taunt him a little. When he was done, he had someone prepare the bird for the travel to Stone and set off towards the west wing, his thoughts drifting to the pink haired kunoichi currently resting in his bed. This thought in particular brought a smile (albeit not a pleasant one) to his face as he contemplated her. At first, he had considered killing her, knowing that it would enrage the resistance and cause them to re emerge which meant he would finally be able to finish them off and capture the Kyuubi container. But after watching her fight his guards and glare at him with so much hate, he decided to keep her for a while, maybe fuck her and then kill her. That would piss the resistance off even more.

However, his plans once again changed after watching how obedient she became once he threatened to harm the brat from the previous night. What better plan than to impregnate her. That way, she would be forced to stay by him, and once the Kyuubi container heard about his best friend becoming his new 'whore', he'd be so enraged he would rush into battle without strategising, giving him the upper hand. Plus he'd have a new fuck toy for a while. God he was brilliant.

Once he had reached the west wing, he stood there for a while, watching as the brats that were there performing their sequences. Unfortunately progress was slow so he contemplated whether to eradicate them or not. Or he could have them escape, run away to the resistance and have them spy for him. First he'd need to have them trained in espionage. Why hadn't he thought of this before! He alerted their trainer to select the weakest of the group and have them trained in that area. That way he could gain intelligence about his enemy's plans, and if the little brats were caught, they may end up dead. It was a win-win situation. After he was satisfied, he summoned a maid and told her to bring Sakura food and clothes and to wake her. It was Time for some training.

…

A sombre silence hung in the air. Naruto's head was bowed as he fought in vain to keep his tears at bay. Gaara rested a hand on his friends shoulder in a pitiful gesture of comfort, knowing it was useless but trying anyways. The rescue team had just returned from the mainland, and gathered in their meeting room to give the news of Sakura's capture. Neji wasn't present at that moment, having left to blow of some steam. Her frenzied cry of his name still rang through his mind. He remembered hearing it and turning back around to see Sakura with a white hand around her ankle that had began to pull her under. He rushed as fast as he could towards her, arm outstretched to grab her. He remembered his hand touching hers before she completely disappeared. What he remembered the most was the scared look in her eyes before she disappeared. He punched a tree angrily, feeling the wood splinter and a warm liquid drip from his knuckles. He continually punched the tree until he could no longer feel the pain in his hand and the tree was a mess of blood and wood. He leant against the tree, eyes closed, as he sighed softly and slid down the trunk, resting at the base. He placed his head in his hands. Another comrade lost. Another _friend_ lost and it was his fault.

"Neji-nii-san?"

The sweetly soft voice of his younger cousin broke the silence as she approached him shyly. He noted with a detached sort of amusement that she no longer stuttered in his presence, only in Naruto's…

"Neji-nii-san, are you alright?" He sighed as he let his hands drop and he looked her in the eyes.

"No, Hinata-sama, I'm not." She fidgeted slightly under his glare, twiddling her fingers.

"Well, perhaps you could share what is making you distressed, it might help…" She trailed off uncertainly as she dropped her gaze to the floor. She may have stopped stuttering, but she was still nervous as hell.

"I feel as though it is my fault Sakura was captured." Hinata's head shot up in surprise as her eyes widened. After she didn't say anything, he continued.

"Just before she was taken, she called out to me. I tried to get to her before it was too late, but I wasn't fast enough…" He stopped as the guilt of his failure became too much and he averted his gaze to the floor where he glared at it hatefully. It was only his male ego that prevented him from crying. Hinata looked at him sympathetically, though seemingly contemplating something. After a while she quickly approached her brooding cousin, knelt down to his level and pulled him into a hug. Neji's eyes widened in pure shock. His arms hung limply by his side as he was too stunned to return the gesture.

"Don't blame yourself. Yes it could have been prevented but it wasn't your fault. Besides, if the Zetsu took her instead of killing her on the spot, it means that she is wanted. There is a good chance that she's still alive. If you want to redeem yourself, then we can convince Naruto-kun and Gaara-san to send out another rescue team to retrieve Sakura-chan." Neji closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his face as Hinata pulled away and held out a hand to pull him up. He accepted it and they made their way back to the meeting room. When they arrived, the scene had not changed. Hinata approached Naruto and whispered into his ear. He looked at her in amazement, which soon gave way to hope.

"Do you think it's a possibility?" He asked quietly, drawing the attention of Gaara who frowned slightly. Hinata smiled at him and nodded her head. Naruto hugged her close and buried his head in the crook of her neck, causing her to blush profusely. After regaining his composure, he conferred quietly with Gaara, who nodded, and then spoke to the rest of the room.

"Hinata-chan has just alerted me to the fact that there is a high chance that Sakura-chan is still alive. Gaara and I, with your approval, are willing to send out a small retrieval team, so not to draw attention." Everyone in the room nodded and murmured in agreement. Naruto smiled at this and clapped his hands together enthusiastically. Gaara stepped forward at this point.

"Who would be willing to participate in this mission?" Neji stepped forward instantly.

"I will." Gaara nodded at him and face the rest of the room, waiting for others to come forward. Temari, Hinata and a few others stepped forward soon after. It was decided that they would be leaving first thing the following morning. Naruto looked pissed that he could not accompany them but Gaara put his foot down, declaring it would be too dangerous and that it would be what Madara was expecting. So they took their seats and began planning their course of action for rescuing the pinkette.

…

Sakura snuck stealthily through the palace in search of Koyuki's room. After the maid had woken her and (creepily) watched her eat and bathe, she had provided her with clothes and had helped her dress. Unfortunately it was a dress, but a loose one and it ended above her knees which made it easier to move around. Sakura had enquired as to Madara's whereabouts and was answered with:

"Madara-sama has left the premises to train and will not return for a few hours. Please call for me if you need assistance." She had left immediately after, leaving Sakura confused. How the hell was she supposed to call for her if she didn't even know her name? After the confusion wore off, she smiled deviously. The maid had left the door unlocked and she could hear her retreating footsteps. From what she could tell, there were no guards outside which probably meant that Madara had forgotten or had believed that she would not 'go wondering'. She immediately fled the room, thanking the spacious and comfortable clothes that made it easier to move around. She focused on the surrounding chakras and so far there were none that she recognised so she assumed them to be guards and maids. She was growing frustrated at not being able to find the little girl. Two guards approached and she quickly entered a room, closing the door silently as the passed, in a hurry.

"Shit, Madara-sama is going to kill us if he finds out the girl escaped."

"Just shut up and find the brat, before we both get it!" They ran off and rounded a corner, disappearing from sight. A smile lit up her face. Clever girl! She was about to leave, if it weren't for her heightened senses which picked up a small shuffling by the bed in the far corner of the room. She silently approached it, knelt down and lifted the covers of the bed to find Koyuki lying on her side, with her hands covering her mouth. She relaxed when she saw Sakura and quickly crawled out, tugging Sakura along with her.

"Come on! Let's get out of here before they come back." She whispered fervently. Sakura gave her a pained look. After being tugged a few metres towards the door Sakura sighed angrily and grabbed the girl by her upper arms, effectively stopping her. The girls eyes widened in shock and confusement.

"What are you doing! If we stay here, they'll find us. We have to leave now!" She struggled to move, but Sakura held her firmly.

"Even if we managed to escape, Madara will find us, and the consequences will be unpleasant. The best thing to do is to wait for the opportune moment, which isn't now." The girl looked horrified at the prospect of staying.

"Well when will the 'opportune moment' be?" She asked disbelievingly, stumbling slightly on the word 'opportune' which caused Sakura to smile slightly.

"When my friends come to rescue me, which they will." She said hoping to calm the girl down, but mostly to reassure herself. The girl seemed to struggle with this, but sighed in defeat and slumped in Sakura's hold.

"Fine." She mumbled grumpily, causing Sakura to giggle. She led her over to the door and quickly checked for guards. When she was sure that there were none, she walked out into the hall.

"Can you remember where your room is?" Koyuki's face scrunched up in thought before she nodded reluctantly.

"Well, climb onto my back and direct me. That way we can reach it faster." The girl did as she was told, and in five minutes they had found her room, which was surprisingly close to Madara's room. They entered and the girl went to sulk on her bed. Sakura stood a few feet away, watching her. Now that she wasn't rushing or fighting, she could get a good look at the child before her. She was skinny and pale, with brown hair and bright yellow eyes. She had a small face and chubby cheeks like most children around her age. Her hair looked messy, which probably meant she had made a run for it before someone could help her get ready. Either that or Madara was ignoring her existence for the time being.

"How old are you?" Sakura asked. The girls head whipped towards her, hair flying around her making Sakura want to growl in annoyance.

"I'm eight." She answered and turned away again.

"Can you brush your own hair or would you like me to do that for you." Koyuki glowered at her.

"I can do it myself; I just don't have a hairbrush." Sakura nodded and sat down in a nearby chair. Soon enough, footsteps approached and a guard burst through the room, breathing heavily and followed by two maids.

"See, she isn't- what the hell!" He faltered at the sight of the girl on the bed. "Where the hell have you been!" The girl pointed at herself, looking completely innocent.

"Who, me? I've been in here the whole time, I was just playing hide and seek. I thought you'd be able to find me." Sakura snickered at the act the girl was playing, and dumbfounded look on the guards face just made it better.

"Yeah, well… Don't do it again. Madara-sama won't be so lenient should he decide to pay you a visit." He threatened weakly, and Koyuki nodded, looking appropriately scolded. Before they could leave, however, Sakura addressed the maids.

"Excuse me, but could you bring a hairbrush for Koyuki, and perhaps a change of clothes." She noted that Koyuki was still wearing the same clothes as the night before. Once they had left the girl sniffed, crossing her arms.

"I don't need your assistance." She mumbled.

"Well like it or not you've got it. Now I need you to be on your best behaviour until I can get us out of here, okay?" She nodded.

"Doesn't mean I'll like it." Sakura smiled softly.

"You don't have to." They sat in silence for a while, until Sakura grew bored. She joined to girl on the bed and tried to strike up a conversation. The girl, who was still miffed with her for foiling her escape attempt, only gave monosyllabic responses but soon enough she opened up and began chatting animatedly to her about her previous home and family.

"I have two sisters back at home. Hopefully they won't go through the same because that would suck. Sachi is six so she might start training to be a kunoichi, but she is really lazy so I don't know and Tama's only one so it might be a while for her. Dad is the shinobi in our family and Mum works a fruit stall so we get a lot of fruit. I miss sparring with my dad. I never won but it was still fun. I wonder if they miss me…" She trailed off, becoming sad. Sakura smiled sympathetically and decided to distract her.

"What kind of house did you live in?" Her face immediately brightened as she found a new topic to ramble about.

"We live in a small two bedroom house. It was cosy and the rooms were big enough to play in I guess. Me and dad trained in the garden, and in the fields that were near to our house-" She was cut off as the door opened. Sakura shot up and faced the doorway, immediately recognising the malicious chakra, while Koyuki whimpered and partially hid behind her. Madara smirked, though Sakura noted an irritated air around him.

"Ah, there you are my dear. I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to." His voice was light but she could tell he was pissed. She must have been talking to Koyuki for longer than she had originally thought; she had hoped to be back before him. He approached them at a moderate pace until he was standing directly in front of Sakura.

"I don't remember giving you permission to go for a walk." Sakura glared at him.

"Well seeing as though you left the door unguarded, I assumed that was permission enough." He grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to haul her out of the room.

"Well then, I'll be sure to place guards at the door." He growled in her ear and Sakura mentally slapped herself. Her and her big mouth. Koyuki made a sound of protest and before Sakura could be completely removed from the room she turned and offered her a reassuring smile.

"See you soon Koyuki, and remember what I told you." _'Wait for the opportune moment and for God sake, behave.'_ Koyuki nodded and settled back onto the bed, looking miserable. After he had closed the door, Madara dragged her round a corner and pushed her up against the wall.

"Next time you ask for my permission before you decide to go exploring, Sakura-chan." She nodded reluctantly, refusing to look at him. This proved to anger him further and he grasped her chin, forcing her to face him.

"And what exactly did you tell little Koyuki?" She scowled at him.

"I told her to behave. Your guards are incompetent." He raised a questioning eyebrow but she refused to continue. After a few minutes he sighed in resignation. He released her and they walked back to his room in silence, with his hand on the small of her back, leading her incase she tried to run. When they entered, he walked over to his table, sat down and poured himself some Sake. Sakura remained by the door, not wanting to be near him. She stayed like that, eyes on the floor until Madara sighed in exasperation.

"Come and sit by me Sakura-chan." She stayed where she was and he looked at her with a piercing stare, Sharingan activated.

"I said come and sit." He repeated with a more commanding air. Sakura huffed in response, but complied with his order. She sat across from him and watched as he poured the Sake and offer it to her. She accepted it, though discreetly checked it for poison or drugs. Unfortunately, he noticed and snickered.

"Don't worry my love, I haven't poisoned it. What could I possibly gain from that?" Sakura wrinkled her nose at his little pet name for her.

"_Your_ love? Please, you're incapable of loving anything." Madara smirked as he rose from his seat and walked towards her.

"Whether or not that it true, Sakura-chan, am I not allowed to give little pet names to my new toy?" He turned her chair towards him and had placed both arms on either side of her, effectively encasing her. He leaned towards her until she could feel his breath on her face. Beginning to feel uncomfortable, she turned her head to the side, directing her hateful stare to the wall across from her.

"I'm not your toy. I'm not some possession that you can own, you bastard." He leant towards her, hot breath fanning across her neck as his smirk deepened.

"Oh but you are, Sakura-chan." He kissed her on her pulse, eliciting a gasp from her. Hearing her caused him to growl and suddenly she was on the table with Madara between her legs, his mouth claiming hers. She could taste the sweet sake on him, and tried to pull away. Her snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She raised her arms to his chest to push him away, but failed miserably.

'_God this would be easier if I had my chakra!"_ Madara pulled away from her mouth, trailing kisses to her ear.

"Just relax Sakura-chan. You'll enjoy it more, trust me." His voice whispered seductively to her as he nibbled her ear, causing her to moan quietly. His hand moved from her waist to rest on her hip. Sakura shifted nervously in his hold. His hand then trailed down further and began to move under her dress. This made her jump in shock and Madara chuckled into their kiss. Growing bored at her lack of response, he moved to her neck, biting harshly and sucking to leave a mark, as his hand moved further up her dress until he reached her underwear.

"Just relax, my love." He whispered against her neck. She grunted as she tried to move away from him.

"Easier, ah, said than done!" She said between gasps, making him chuckle. His hand slipped under her underwear and caressed her flesh. Sakura's head shot back as she gasped in surprise and pleasure. His fingers began to rub back and forth slowly, making her moan thickly. Madara growled as he grew even more aroused from the sounds she was making. His fingers travelled down until they came upon her clit, which he took between his fingers and continued pleasuring her, watching as she closed her eyes and arched into him, fighting the moans that were threatening to escape. He bit her neck harshly, drawing blood, making her jerk against him.

"Stop resisting me Sakura-chan. Enjoy it." As he said this, he slipped a digit inside of her and began pumping in and out at a steady pace. She groaned as heat pooled in between her legs and she unconsciously bucked her hips to meet his finger. He smirked cruelly at this action and inserted another finger, increasing the pace and making her groan louder. Just as she was about to cum, he pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to moan in frustration. He captured her lips in another bruising kiss, before pulling away and licking his fingers.

"Mmm, you taste good Sakura-chan. Think of this as a punishment for leaving without my permission. Perhaps you'll think twice about it… Or perhaps not." He sent her a knowing smirk and walked towards the door. He left through the door, turning back to her before closing it.

"I'll be back later my love." And with that he closed the door behind him, leaving a deeply unsatisfied and horrified Sakura still sitting in the table. She gave a choked gasp and tears slipped down her face. She turned around and reached for the bottle of sake, not bothering with a cup.

"Oh fuck."

…

"So is everyone clear on the plan, or do we need to run through it one more time." Came the bored voice of Shikamaru. Everyone heard the unspoken words of 'I hope not because that would be too troublesome,' so let him know that the understood. The lazy shinobi sighed in relief, and stood up.

"If that's the case then meeting adjourned." He left quickly, wanting to catch up on some sleep and everyone else left at a more appropriate pace until it was just Temari and Hinata left. Hinata sighed tiredly, rubbing at her eyes.

"I hope everything goes to plan, and I really hope that Sakura-chan is alright. Who knows what kind of tortures she might be experiencing…" She spoke more to herself than Temari, but the sand kunoichi responded anyways.

"Yeah right," She snorted, "You might be thinking of the more traditional tortures, but that's only because you don't want to face the reality of what that bastard is really doing to her. You know what his goal is, why we rescued all those women, do you really think he'd have her locked up in some cell, cutting her up? No, he's fucking raping her and you know it." She cried out bitterly, turning to leave. She was about to leave, when she heard a sniffling sound behind her. Eyes wide, she turned around to face Hinata who had her shoulders hunched as she fought to keep her sobs at bay, tears streaming down her face. Temari sighed, knowing that if Naruto, Gaara and Neji found out, she'd have her ass handed to her. Repeatedly. She approached the shy Hyuuga and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san; I'm just really worked up. And I'm worried about Sakura-san. She helped both my brothers and I feel horrible that this has happened to her, and I feel the need to come to her aid after all she's done. I shouldn't have said the things I did." Hinata sniffed, still not facing her.

"No, you're right Temari-san. I'm really worried about her too, but I'm just too scared to accept what might, no, _is_ happening to her. Probably right now, but it's just easier to think how I was." Temari sighed sadly, pulling the younger girl into an awkward hug. She pulled away quickly though and offered her what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Come on; let me treat you to dinner. As an apology." Hinata's eyes widened and she raised her hands.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly let you do that Temari-san. You really don't have to." Temari smiled brightly, grasping her hand and leading her out of the room.

"I know I don't but I feel bad about what just happened, so this is how I'm going to make it up to you. Now, what do you fancy?"

"Ramen." Hinata answered timidly, and Temari grinned.

"Good, it should be easy to find a place that makes that."

"Umm, Temari-san, I was wondering if we could invite Neji-nii-san. It's just that he's been rather upset about the 'Sakura situation' and I would like to cheer him up." Temari sighed.

"Fine then, but he can pay for himself." She replied exasperatedly and Hinata nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Of course, now let's hurry up and find him. We should retire early seeing as though we will be leaving first thing tomorrow. I look forward to working with you Temari-san." Suddenly it was Hinata who was leading them, much to Temari's surprise. Soon enough, they found Neji training and dragged him to a Ramen stand. They sat down, ordered their meals and began eating. It was only when she was halfway finished with her meal did Hinata realise that Neji had not touched his food.

"What's the matter Neji-nii-san, are you not hungry." She inquired softly. Neji shook his head, frowning slightly at his food.

"It's not that Hinata-sama, it's just that Ramen is not one of my preferred foods." An awkward silence descended on them. Hinata set her chopsticks down, looking dejected.

"I didn't know that." She uttered softly. Neji continued to look at his food. Finally he sighed, raised his chopsticks and began eating. After a few mouthfuls, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama; I did not intend to be rude." Temari snorted disbelievingly, drawing their attention to her.

"Something you wish to say, Temari-san?" Neji asked dryly. Temari smirked at him.

"I just found it funny that you 'didn't mean to be rude' despite that what you said was definitely rude, especially after Hinata-chan invited you to eat with us." Hinata blushed slightly at being referred to with the suffix 'chan'.

"I realised." He responded in the same tone and continued eating. Temari smirked and finished her meal quickly. Once they had all finished; they bade each other good night and went their separate ways to their residence, the sky already dark. As they left, Naruto watched them, a grumpy look on his face as he mumbled to himself.

"I can't believe they didn't invite me."

…

Sakura lay in the bed, curled up in a foetal position, wanting desperately to fall asleep before Madara returned. She was still angry at herself for reacting the way she did when he had… done what he had. She shivered, not wanting to accept it. A part of her tried to reassure herself by saying that it was natural to respond that way, and that she couldn't help herself, but another part argued that as a kunoichi she should have had more control of her hormones. Either way she was pissed and extremely worried.

She hadn't even been here for 24 hours and he had managed to get that far. How much longer would it be until he got bored and went all the way? She blushed heatedly at the thought of it. She felt his chakra approaching and curled into herself tighter. She heard him enter, remove his shirt and get into the bed, moving under the covers until he was behind her. He leaned over her, until he was directly above her ear.

"I know you're awake Sakura-chan." She froze at the sultry tone of his voice and he chuckled darkly. "Why don't we finish what we started earlier, hm?" His hand trailed lightly up her leg. Sakura shook her head frantically, trying to edge away from him. He pulled her to him, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Very well then, I'll let you sleep. Besides, I intend to take my time with you. Pleasant dreams, my love." His arm settled around her waist and pulled her into his chest, tightening his hold so that she wouldn't escape. Sakura gulped, closing her eyes and trying desperately to ignore his presence as she drifted off into what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep. Someone better come for her soon.

**There you have it. Unfortunately it's shorter than the previous chapter, but luckily not much. Plus as a gift I included a… semi lemon? Well Madara got to second base so be happy. This is my first time writing something like that so forgive me if it was shit. It may be a while before a full blown lemon, but one will come so wait patiently. Once again, thank you to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap it has been a while. School is a bitch and my old laptop is fucked. Thankfully, I got a new one, but I am so buried in coursework and revision for upcoming exams, I won't really be able to make any frequent updates until at least the summer holidays. Sorry :/**

**Any who, here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy!**

Sakura sat up in the bed, sighing softly as she did. She'd been awake ever since she had felt Madara shift beside her. She had not wanted to get up incase he decided to torment her like he did the previous night, so she simply lay there, feigning sleep. She didn't know how long she had been lying there for but her side had grown numb so she decided to get up. She grimaced at her night wear, wanting to be in something less revealing so she headed for the wardrobes across the room. To her dismay, they were filled with his clothes; travelling clothes, casual clothes, battle clothes, you name them. While some of them did look comfy, she refused to wear them. She opened the bedroom door and motioned to a maid, who hurried towards her.

"Is there anything I can help you with mistress?" The maid asked with her head bowed. Sakura winced at the title but continued.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could provide me with some clothes, there isn't any for me in the room." She asked as politely as she could. The maid nodded and bowed.

"Of course Mistress. I will return shortly." Sakura smiled gently but this went unnoticed as the maid walked down the hall and disappeared from sight. Sakura sighed and closed the door, waiting as patiently as she could. True to her word, the maid arrived two minutes later with some folded garments, laid them on the table and left promptly. Sakura got up to inspect the clothing but paled as soon as she unfolded them. It was a kimono. It was full length and traditional but the part that upset Sakura was the Uchiha clan insignia on the back and on the corners of the sleeves. She contemplated not wearing it but she needed to get out of this room and couldn't go wondering in her thin night wear. Swallowing her pride, she undressed and slipped the kimono on. It was a dark colour, matching her mood. Scowling, she left the room in search of something to do.

Casually strolling along, she smirked as the guards averted their eyes as she walked past. She was Madara's property (as much as she detested the thought) and nobody wanted to go near her for fear of angering Madara. Not to mention her reputation of being able to punch through a building. As she continued she came across a room that had questionable sounds emitting from within. She opened the door, curiosity getting the better of her. A hand flew to her mouth in shock and disgust.

There were countless children of all ages in what appeared to be some sort of gymnasium. They were all blindfolded, some throwing kunai and shuriken at targets or at another child while they attempted to dodge, some sparring. Every now and again, a child would be injured. Whether it was a minor cut or a major injury they never cried out, simply raised an arm and a what she assumed were medics would come, take the child off to heal them and then they would be back and resuming in whatever task they had been doing previously.

"What is this?" She whispered in horror from the doorway.

"A new generation of fighters. Perhaps the best yet" A voice whispered back into her ear. She whirled around in shock to face a smirking. He closed the door behind her and backed her into it, surveying her attire. She felt her cheeks grow hot under his stare and turned her head in a futile attempt to escape it. He smiled lazily, leaning closer.

"You wear the Uchiha insignia well, my dear." She growled at him.

"I shouldn't be wearing it at all, I'm not an Uchiha"

"Perhaps. But you are my property, therefore you will wear it."

"And what if I don't want to wear it?"

"Then you can walk around naked. I'm not complaining" She blushed furiously, feeling disgusting as he leered at her. She shoved past him and began walking back to the room. She snarled quietly as she heard him chuckle and begin to follow her. They finally reached the room and Sakura sat on the bed while Madara walked over to the table and poured himself some sake. He placed himself on top, and beckoned to her.

"Come join me Sakura. If I'm correct, you quite enjoy the table…" Sakura blushed in humiliation, glaring at him before turning away, crossing her arms. Madara's smirk widened.

"Oh, by the way, I received a message from Sasuke. His response to your presence here was quite… interesting." Sakura's eyes widened as she spun to face him. Sure enough, there was a not in his hand, arm out stretched in her direction.

"But you'll have to come over here to read it." Gritting her teeth and swallowing her pride, she rose from the bed and cautiously made her way towards him. She reached out a hand and grasped the paper, read to take it from Madara. However, before she could blink, a hand snatched her wrist, spun her around a lifted her up. Before she could comprehend it, she was seated in Madara's lap. She squirmed in an attempt to get out but stopped immediately when his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Read it." He whispered. She gulped quietly and looked down, eyes widening as she went along.

_I don't care._

_Do what you will with her, kill her or keep her, just as long as you keep her there and away from me._

Her eyes burned and immediately tears welled up and spilled over. That bastard! After everything she and Naruto had sacrificed for him and he doesn't care! She raised a hand to her mouth as she tried to supress the sobs that racked her body, only slightly aware of Madara's lips trailing up from her shoulder to her neck.

"After everything we've done for him, how could he not care?" She whispered brokenly. Madara smirked sinisterly.

"That's what your precious Konoha did to him, what with forcing Itachi to kill the entire Uchiha clan…" He trailed of as she stiffened.

"You mean you didn't know?" She shook her head, still staring at the note in her hands. His smirk grew into a grin, this little piece of information genuinely making him happy. Perfect.

"Your 'perfect' village ordered Itachi to massacre the Uchiha's. Those foolish elders were growing paranoid at the Uchiha's power and believed they would form a coup d'état. They decided that the Uchiha's needed to be eliminated and who better than their own prodigy."

"But then why was Sasuke left?"

"Because Itachi couldn't bear the thought of harming his beloved little brother." Sakura's breath hitched. "He refused to kill him, telling the elders that if Sasuke was harmed, then he would return and tell the village everything. He joined Akatsuki as a spy. Did you not notice that while all the Konoha shinobi that encountered Itachi were gravely injured, he didn't not kill any of them? He was a true shinobi all the way through, and how do you think Konoha repaid him. By leaving him a tainted name and ordering all able shinobi to kill him on sight." Sakura shook her head in denial, grasping for any logical explanation.

"But the Sandaime couldn't have known about this, he would never have allowed it - "

"My dear, who do you think gave the order?" Sakura gave a low cry of despair, and Madara drew her closer.

"How does it feel to have everything knew come crashing down in ruins" He whispered softly into her hair, turning her around so she could rest her head on his chest. She must have been truly lost at that moment as she leaned into him, desperately clutching at him for some kind of comfort. Eventually she fell asleep and he picked her up, bringing her to the bed.

So maybe he hadn't told her the whole truth about what had happened, but who was going to fill in the gaps? Maybe if things went right, he could use her as a spy against those rebellious rats that somehow managed to survive. It might take some time, but the rewards would be great. Until then, he might have to find a substitute. He left the room after summoning a maid and instructing them to provide food for when Sakura awoke. It took him less than five minutes to reach his destination. _No need for formalities_ he thought as he activated his Sharingan and kicked the door open, scaring the wits out of the occupant.

Said person backed up into a wall, snarling at the Uchiha as he approached quickly. He gripped them round the neck, lifting them off the floor and slamming them into the wall. They writhed violently, screeching at him as loudly as possible, though this ceased and they fell limp once they made eye contact.

"Now, now little Koyuki, I have a task for you so listen closely…"

..With the Rebellion..

Neji smiled softly as they flew through the trees. The plan was ridiculously simple; reach Konoha, break into the palace and retrieve Sakura. Obviously they would meet some resistance, and there was a chance that a few of them wouldn't make it back out, but everyone who had volunteered had accepted this possibility. They flew at an incredible speed through the trees, as silently as possible… not very hard considering they were ninja.

All the while, Neji found his thoughts drifting towards Sakura. How was she? Was she even still alive? What kind of horrible torture is Madara putting her through, because of him? He shook his head, clearing his mind. Thinking of such things would only serve to make him angry and/or distressed and he couldn't allow any unnecessary emotions to hinder him. Hinata saw his inner turmoil and jumped beside him, offering her presence as comfort. Neji nodded subtly in thanks. He might not show it, but he was grateful for his younger cousin's continuous support. It was a wonder how she managed not to turn out like the majority of the Hyuuga's. They would arriving at the border of the Fire country in half an hour, at which point they would rest briefly before continuing on. After that, the only thing they had to rely on was luck and hope. With any luck it would be enough.

They finally reached the border, stopping near a river to refill their canteens and eat. Some went and scouted the area for any threats but thankfully there were none. Neji leaned against a tree, Byakugan activated. He was aware that the area had already been checked, but it didn't hurt to be sure. Even shinobi make mistakes at some point and they couldn't afford any mistakes at this stage. Temari had noticed his alert stature.

"Hey Hyuuga! I know you're nervous but wasting chakra, even if it's a small amount, isn't going to help anyone. Try to relax before we set off again." Neji glared at her, but did as she said and deactivated his bloodline. He closed his eyes, attempting to fully relax his body though this proved to be quite the difficult task. Finally, he has relaxed and found himself falling asleep. Hinata had mentioned earlier that they would be stopping for a few hours, until it got dark. They had felt it might be better to sneak in whilst dark, so as to use the shadows to their advantages.

"If we're stopping for a while, might as well get some sleep." He muttered to himself. Beside him, Hinata twitched, a small amused smile adorning her face.

"You know Neji-nii-san, talking to yourself is a sign of your deteriorating mental health." She murmured quietly. Neji huffed while smirking. Crossing his arms, he relaxed fully against the tree and drifted off. Hinata watched him sleep or a while, contemplating the situation at hand. It was quite obvious that Neji held feelings for Sakura. Well, maybe not quite obvious, but obvious to her. Maybe it was because she knew him. She didn't know what to feel for him. Perhaps glad that had finally gotten over the death of his team, or perhaps saddened at how he would be feeling after the outcome of this mission. What would happen if they couldn't rescue Sakura or she was already dead? What if they did rescue Sakura, but she didn't reciprocate his feelings. Hinata knew and accepted that it was inevitable but she didn't want her cousin to be hurt anymore that necessary.

She climbed up into the tree until she was at a decent height and shrouded by the trees, and activated her Byakugan. _'Neji-nii-san has made me paranoid.'_ She smiled wryly at the thought. Better to be safe than sorry. After checking the area around them, at least four times, she finally felt safe enough to drop next to Neji and join him in his slumber. Temari assured her she would be awaken at least half an hour before they left, so she could freshen up and prepare for what would most likely be a battle. As she seated herself back near her cousin, she noted that she didn't feel safe at all, but who was she to be picky. As was the life of a shinobi, especially one 'on the run'. Hinata wondered if there would be anyone else that needed saving.

Pretty soon, they were up and moving again. They would be in Konoha soon. Hinata felt trepidation rise as she began to worry. What if they failed?

..Madara's Fortress..

"I'm bored."

Sakura huffed, knowing that no-one was there to listen to her, but she felt the need to say it anyways. Madara had been there when she had woken, telling him that she was not to leave the room until her returned from business. When she asked what this 'business' was he just smirked. For fucks sake, that's pretty much all he ever did; smirk and assault her. Both physically and verbally. It was maddening!

'_Fuck this!'_ She was tired of doing what he said. He didn't own her, as much as he liked to think he did. She was her own person and his enemy. She should be going out of her way to piss him off instead of sitting, on his bed, like his… bitch!

Her resolve hardened and she stormed out the room, knocking out the guard when he attempted to hold her back. She didn't have a clue where she was going, but she didn't care. She stopped short when she heard the agonised scream of a woman. Her eyes widened and she began running towards the source. She found the room quickly, thanks to the multiple chakra signals emitting from the room. She opened the door a crack and was appalled by what she witnessed.

There were at least three medics, Madara and a heavily pregnant woman on a bed, obviously in labour. She gave one final scream and stopped, replaced by the screams of a new born baby. One of the medics grabbed the infant and presented him to Madara.

"It's a boy." Madara nodded his head in approval and turned towards the woman.

"Your part is now over and you have kept to the agreement, you may now be permitted to return home." The woman shook her head weakly.

"Please… Please, just let me hold him. Let me hold my baby." She begged tearfully. Madara simply smiled at her.

"As I said before, your part here is done. I will allow you a day to recover, and then someone will arrive to escort you home. Don't worry; the infant is in good hands." He turned to leave, completely ignoring the heartbroken sobs coming from the woman as she called out for her son. Madara and the medic holding the baby moved to exit the room, completely unaware of Sakura's presence, and so were stunned when she rushed into the room, snatching the child from the medic's hands and darted past the team towards the woman. The medics seemed terrified, but Madara seemed oddly calm.

"Sakura, I thought I told you to stay in the room." Sakura snorted disdainfully, placing the baby in his mother's waiting arms.

"Like I'm going to listen to anything you say." The mother clutched the baby to her chest, quietly thanking Sakura.

"What you was about to do was cruel. Do you have any idea of the psychological backlash your actions could've, no, would have caused this women!" Madara opened his mouth to answer but Sakura cut him off. "No, I suppose you don't care do you? Not as long as you get what you want, you sick fuck!" Madara stared at her, momentarily surprised and Sakura congratulated herself at catching him off guard, but shifted his expression to an amused smile.

"Is this the medic speaking? You truly are a Konoha kunoichi, through and through." He seemed amused, but she knew he meant it as an insult. She crossed her arms, straightening her posture.

"And proud to be one."

"I'm sure. However, that child is mine, and therefore belongs to me."

"And she is the mother, the child belongs to her just as much, if more so."

"And as you so observantly stated before, I don't care." As he said this, two guards came bursting in the room, holding her down as the medics rushed forward, carefully wrestling the baby from his mother, while she screamed at them. Sakura struggled viscously against her guards, managing to knock one out and break the other one's arm. When she stood straight however, she noticed the woman being held down by two of the medics, screaming profanities at Madara and the medics, and heard the diminishing cries of a baby, some distance away. She watched in horror as one of the medics revealed a syringe of tranquilizer, and injected the woman. Soon, her screams died down and she was tied to the bed. Sakura hadn't realised she'd been crying until Madara touched her face, leaning closer.

"You tried to help, and you failed. Does this not speak for itself?" He whispered softly. Sakura drew away from him, but was pulled back roughly by the arm. He hauled her from the room, slamming the door behind them. Sakura could still hear the cries of the baby, somewhere down the hall. Why wouldn't anyone see to him? Madara kept a firm hold of her until they reached his room, where he found the guard still knocked out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your handiwork, I presume?"

All she could do was nod.

They entered the room, Madara closing and locking the door behind them. He finally released her, and she rubbed her arm, watching as it turned bright red. It was silent for a few moments, as Madara paced around. Suddenly, he stopped pacing and walked slowly towards her, anger rolling off him in waves. She had expected harsh words from him. She definitely hadn't expected what came next.

_SLAP!_

Her head whipped to the side from the sheer force of the hit. She felt blood trickle from the corner of her mouth and the vision in her eye was blurred and teary. She kept her head to the side, refusing to look at him; however, this was not what he wanted as almost immediately felt a bruising grip on her chin as she was forced to face him. His Sharingan was activated and she could see the fury in his terrifying eyes. She glared back as hard as she could, but felt her resolve weaken as his presence began to overwhelm her.

He continued to look at her before sighing and pulling her into a hug, softly stroking her hair. He could feel her confusion and grinned maliciously.

"That was unnecessary. It wouldn't have happened if you'd simply done what I'd asked and stayed in this room." He spoke softly to keep the remorseful image. She clenched the fabric of his shirt in an attempt to hold back an angry retort. He pulled away from her, observing the damage. The left side of her face had gone bright red, clashing brilliantly with her hair. He bit back a smirk as he slowly led her over to the bed, forcing her to take a seat. He raised a hand and cupped her cheek, watching as she flinched in pain and relishing in it. He could see it was starting to bruise in some places.

"You wait here and I'll have a medic come and see to your face." He turned to leave the room, but hesitated when she began to speak.

"What's going to happen to the baby?" He rolled his eyes at her persistence.

"The infant will be cared for until it is old enough to begin training."

"Why won't you let the mother care for him?" He was beginning to grow irritated now.

"She is no longer needed. For the entire duration of the pregnancy, she has demanded to be released and allowed home. Well now she can. You'd think she wold be grateful."

"Having a mother separated from her new-born baby… It's cruel. You can't do that!" He grinned cruelly and turned to face her.

"I can, and I just have." And with that, he left the room. Sakura stared at his figure as he left and closed the door.

"Bastard." She whispered heatedly "Damn it, when is someone going to come and get me out of here! I don't want to suffer like that…" She trailed off, trying valiantly to fight back tears, and succeeding… Mostly. She threw herself into a curled up position, forcing herself to fall asleep, not wanting to face Madara when he returned.

…

_She woke up in a white room, wrist strapped to the head of the bed, feeling groggy as she looked around, trying to clear her mind. She attempted to break free from her restraints, but it was to no avail; she was tied fast. Once her vision had cleared, she noticed she was in a hospital room of some sort, but what the hell for. Only when she looked down did she notice the large bump that was her swollen stomach. She was pregnant._

"_What the fuck?" She felt surprisingly calm. She didn't remember sleeping with anyone, nor the 9 months of pregnancy that should have followed. Perhaps she'd hit herself on the head. That must be it. It would explain why she was so groggy and she couldn't remember anything. She looked at her protruding stomach in wonder. She could feel her unborn child moving from within her. She smiled softly, wondering how many months pregnant she was._

_Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, and what felt like liquid seeping from between her legs and soaking the bed sheets. Well that answered that, she was going into labour. She heard her heartbeat pick up and began taking deep breaths. There was no point in panicking. She started when she heard an alarm go off and within seconds, a team of medics had entered the room, followed by an imposing figure. Madara._

_Okay, screw that last thought now was the perfect time to panic. She paled and stared up fearfully at the man standing by her head._

"_Looks like you're about to pop, my dear." He chuckled as she snarled at him, pulling a hard as she can against her wrists, feeling some hope as she felt them loosen. She could feel the contractions coming faster and faster and pretty soon she heard one of the medics cry out 'push'. She didn't want to but she couldn't help it. She gave one final cry as she pushed with all her might, and a new voice entered the room. She stared at the small figure in the medic's arms as they presented it to Madara._

"_It's a girl." Madara nodded._

"_Not quite what I was hoping for, but I suppose it'll do. Take it away." The medic moved to leave the room, wrapping the baby in a cloth as he went. Panic flared up in Sakura as she felt an overwhelming desire to protect her child. She let out a roar as she pulled free from her restraints and leaped from the bed, darting to stand in the doorway, blocking the exit._

"_Give me back my baby." The medic looked afraid, but Sakura didn't care about him. She only had eyes for the bundle in his arms. She had quietened down, but was still whining from being held at an awkward distance. She moved to take the baby but the medic moved back and she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Now Sakura, if you hold the infant, it'll only make it harder for you when it gets taken away." In an instant, the other medics descended on her, restraining her and pulling her back towards the bed. She struggled as hard as she could but she was weak from the birth and they overpowered her. She watched as her baby was removed from the room, crying loudly. They threw her on the bed and held her down as she screamed._

"_No you bastards, Let me the fuck go!" Something glinted and she turned to see one of the medics holding a syringe. Madara 'tsked' from the corner of the room._

"_Why must you women always make things so difficult?" The syringe drew closer and Sakura struggled harder than ever._

"_NO, NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE, PLEASE BRING HER BACK, DON'T TAKE HER AWAY! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS, I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" She felt some satisfaction as she managed to break one of their necks, but felt the syringe break her skin and the contents flow into her arm._

"_NO! BRING HER BACK, BRING ME BACK MY BABY! NO-"_

"FUCK!" She shot up from the bed, sweating and breathing heavily as she tried to calm her nerves. Thankfully it had only been a dream, albeit an extremely vivid one.

"Of course. Only I would dream something like that right after watching it happen." She muttered angrily, running a hand through her hair. When she withdrew it, she noticed it was shaking violently and bleeding from clenching her hand to hard and the nails biting into her skin. She clenched them again, more softly this time, in attempt to quell the shaking. She removed herself from the bed and began pacing.

'_Oh crap, I've got to get out of here, if someone doesn't come and get me in the next fucking day, I'm gone. No way am I going to stick around and let that happen to me, or my baby.'_ She stopped, laying a hand on her flat stomach, as if she were actually pregnant. She remembered clearly what she'd felt when she looked at her bump. She's felt happy. She felt tears well up in her eyes but blinked them away as she renewed her pacing. She kept this up for a while until she felt several approaching chakras. She dropped to the floor in a crouch, tense and snarling. She really didn't want to look at Madara right now, let alone be near him. She stopped, however, as the chakra's drew nearer and she began to recognise them. It couldn't be.

The door the room opened and she slowly stood up, staring at those who had just entered.

"Sakura-san?"

"Holy shit!"

**Well, that was difficult to write, I can tell you that. I wanted to make Madara appear distance from his son/babies, so I had him refer to them as 'it' and 'infant' but I felt horrible! I love babies, even if they aren't born yet and could never refer to them as it. It's always 'he', 'she' or 'they'. I felt like such a bitch, writing the whole 'Madara taking the baby of the unnamed woman' but hey, it felt right, as horrible as it sounds. Tell me if you like it please, and if there are any mistakes you notice, please let me know!**


End file.
